Red Warrior Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Blood in the Sand | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Tom Gill | Inker2_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A gang of outlaws attack a stagecoach, gunning down all the passengers in order to obtain a book of government papers. After their raid, Red Warrior is led to the stage when he spots buzzards flying around the area and decides to investigate to see if anyone needs help. Red Warrior examines the ruined stage and finds that all the riders are dead except for one man, whom Red Warrior takes back to his village to nurse back to health. His father Grey Eagle turns the wounded white man over to the medicine men and believes that he will survive. The next morning the local sheriff comes to town with a man named Wright, who they are told are from the Indian Commission in Washington. Wright informs them that he has government documents ordering the Comanches to move their tribe to a new location as the land they inhabit is being claimed by the United States government. He tells Grey Eagle that they have 24 hours to move or they will be forced off the land. Red Warrior is angered at this as the white men continue to push them further west as they expand from the east. Grey Eagle tells Wright that he will hold a council with his people and tell Wright of it in the morning. During the tribal council meeting, it is decided that war against the white men would cause unwanted bloodshed and so Grey Eagle decides to go and tell Wright that his tribe intends to move. Sensing some sort of trick afoot, Red Warrior convinces Grey Eagle to allow him to follow along to ensure there is no trouble. Grey Eagle rides out to the meeting place waving a white flag of peace. Wright, hoping to start a war between the Natives and settlers, orders his men to gun down Grey Eagle in order to start a war. When Grey Eagle meets with Wright, Wright takes a swing at him. Before they can kill the chief, Red Warrior attacks and both Comanches slay their attackers and leave their bodies. They ride back to their village and prepare the for what they believe to be a war. They are then informed that the white man Red Warrior brought to town earlier has revived. Going to see him, they learn that he was from the Indian Commission and that his stage was attacked so that the outlaws could steal the government documents that legally protect the Comanches land. Fearing that there will still be a war, Red Warrior and the others are surprised when the sheriff arrives and tells them that there will be no war. He explains that they found Wrights corpse and the documents which they had doctored and realized what they were up to. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Wright Other Characters: * * Lawes * Casewell Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Hideout | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Desert Justice | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Chic Stone | Inker4_1 = Chic Stone | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Wings of Death | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Tom Gill | Inker5_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Red Warrior and a band of braves are out hunting for game with little success. Red Warrior determines that some other predator has been thinning out the animals they usually hunt. He soon spots the one responsible: Ossawa, the giant condor. They witness as the other animals in the valley flee Ossawa. The massive condor picks up a buffalo and then carries it off to its nest in a high off peak. Red Warrior decides that in order for their tribe to have food, Ossawa must be killed and goes after the massive bird alone. Red Warrior makes the treacherousness climb to Ossawa's nest at the top of the peak. There he finds that Ossawa has laid eggs and destroys them just as Ossawa returns to her nest. Ossawa attacks, but Red Warrior drives her back and then kills her with an arrow to the heart, sending the creature falling to its death. Red Warrior then climbs down the peak and takes one of Ossawa's feathers to wear as a symbol of his victory. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = *The main penciler of the issue was Tom Gill and his inker was Joe Sinnott. However, the tale called "Desert Justice" is by a different hand, and its creators are unknown. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}